Wedding Day
by laptiteanaelle
Summary: Cette journée est importante pour eux. Elle symbolise toute l'affection et l'amour qu'ils se portent malgré leurs différences. Elle symbolise toutes les années passées ensemble côte à côte et toutes les années qui restent à venir. Cette journée est importante pour eux. En effet, c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils se marient.


_**Pour se marier, il faut être deux ; pour le rester, il faut être trois. -**__**Raymond Groc**_

Les deux hommes descendaient avec un large sourire les quelques marches de marbres de la mairie. Tout deux étaient habillés d'un costume coûteux et sur-mesure d'un noir profond, une broche de lys blanc accrochée sur le côté gauche de leur veste, contrastait avec la couleur de celle-ci mais s'accordait parfaitement avec leur chemise immaculée. Les deux personnages se dirigeaient d'un pas calme et joyeux vers la salle de réception située en face de l'hôtel de ville tout en se tenant par le bras.

Ladite salle n'était pas extrêmement spacieuse. Cependant, les mariés avaient fait le choix de célébrer leur union avec un comité restreint et l'ensemble des personnes présentes pour l'évènement tenait aisément dans la pièce. Les quelques tables ainsi que les murs avaient été décorés entièrement d'un blanc pur pour l'occasion, diverses fleurs d'un ton pale apportait cependant une légère touche de couleur à l'agencement. Les nouveaux époux étaient assis ensemble à une table surplombant toutes les autres, tout en dégustant le repas de fête qui avait été préparé ils se remémoraient les différentes années passées côte à côte.

A dire vrai, ils se souvenaient parfaitement comment leur relation avait débuté. Par un baiser. Un simple baiser, doux, délicat…et amoureux. Le plus jeune avait été poussé par un désir mystérieux de goûter ces lèvres qui se présentaient ainsi devant lui, ces lèvres qu'il avait souvent rêvé de pouvoir caresser du bout de sa langue. Alors que celui-ci s'attendait à être rejeté, le résultat fût tout autre. Au contraire, son partenaire l'avait enlacé affectueusement et approfondit le baiser. Ils avaient caché ainsi leur amour à leurs proches mais surtout aux médias qui se seraient immédiatement enflammés à la nouvelle de cette union. Le couple avait décidé de se marier quelques années plus tard. C'était encore une fois le plus jeune qui avait fait le premier pas, en ayant fait sa demande après plusieurs jours à essayer de cacher ses intentions à son amant. Quand il s'était agenouillé face à l'homme qu'il aimait, quand il avait présenté et ouvert l'écrin de velours pourpre dévoilant un anneau argenté à celui-ci, qu'il l'avait appelé par son nom complet et qu'il lui avait déclaré, plongeant son regard dans le sien : qu'il était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, que son rêve était de pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie avec lui et que son autre souhait était de pouvoir voir une troisième personne dans leur foyer, quand il lui avait posé une courte mais importante question, son amant n'avait su quoi dire. Alors, silencieusement, il s'était accroupit face à lui, et pendant qu'une larme de joie coulait doucement sur son visage, il l'avait embrassé tendrement, répondant oui à chacune de ses demandes.

Les deux hommes fiancés, avaient été dans l'obligation d'annoncer leur relation à leurs proches. La nouvelle avait soulevée une vague d'étonnement et de désapprobation, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de vouloir célébrer leur union. Ils choisirent un petit mais accueillant village dans les landes où leurs noms étaient méconnut afin d'éviter les journalistes et les presses à scandales qui se seraient ruées sur l'information.

Alors que les nouveaux mariés ressassaient leurs souvenirs, ils regardèrent tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru et où leur amour les avait menés. Deux êtres que tout opposait s'étaient finalement unis sous les yeux des personnes qu'ils chérissaient. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un fin sourire de bonheur éclaira leur visage. Le plus grand embrassa alors son époux tendrement, passant sa main sur la nuque de celui-ci. Il se leva et fit tinter son verre afin d'avoir l'entière attention des individus présent dans la salle. Il fit un discours bref mais révélant à son entourage tout l'attachement, l'amour et l'affection qu'il portait à son conjoint. Suite à cela, il plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de son mari et après quelques secondes, il ajouta :

« J'ai dit une fois que j'étais marié à mon travail, bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à me marier littéralement à mon travail mais…aujourd'hui je le fait. »

_**Le mariage est la seule guerre au cours de laquelle on dort avec son ennemi. –**__**Pythagore**_


End file.
